Microchannels are generally defined as channels with hydraulic diameters less than or equal to 1 mm. Microchannels have a wide range of applications with regard to microtechnologies, such as biological engineering applications, thermal engineering applications, and the like.
Existing technologies for microchannel formation include molding for plastic microchannels, folding for metal microchannels, as well as bonding wafers with cylinders or trenches vertically etched with microfabrication technologies. Microchannels lying below and running parallel to the surface of the wafer have not been obtainable by bonding vertically etched wafers. Moreover, the diameter of the microchannels manufactured with the traditional methods have not been controllable with precision and there have been limitations on the smallest diameter that can be obtained.
The above-described background is merely intended to provide an overview of contextual information regarding microchannels, and is not intended to be exhaustive. Additional context may become apparent upon review of one or more of the various non-limiting embodiments of the following detailed description.